


ranged in columns before me

by Thewordlover



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse or Saul would not be interested in poetry and the waxing thereof about chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ranged in columns before me

**Author's Note:**

> Found this by mistake in my e-mail; some old thing I wrote for myself and never came back to. Figure it's good enough to throw at the wall.

Start with an end: He is too much for Walt. Too good. Too jazz. Walt needs an underling, a boy he can pretend is a partner. Something clanging against his classical, not flowing in another direction entirely. Not a friend, or someone who could (unintentionally, but that is even worse. Gale didn't notice enough just how beyond Walt was.) stand close to him in talent.  
But. For that first day, before Walt noticed these unbearable truths, he had a new, almost exciting partner. For one day, he liked it that way.

 

'...Look’d up in perfect silence at the stars."  
Gale blinked, and said quickly, "Yes. I am a nerd."  
Walt nodded, smiled, felt something settle, heavy and fizzy in his chest. In his time in the business, he had never met anyone who was as awkward and yet endearing as Gale. And/or it was the sense of camradery. Jesse or Saul would not be interested in poetry and the waxing thereof about chemistry. Walt blinked and smiled, a real smile for 0.5 seconds. Gale would do.


End file.
